Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
Interference handling is a common theme for a number of problems in wireless communications such as multi-user multiple-input-and-multiple-output (MU-MIMO) interference, intercell interference, dynamic time-division duplexing (TDD) for licensed spectrum access and unlicensed spectrum access, device-to-device (D2D) communications, and unlicensed spectrum access. For MU-MIMO/intercell interference, interference handling is possible through coordinated transmission at network, either by intra-cell coordination or inter-cell coordination. For inter-cell coordination, an ideal backhaul is typically assumed. When only non-ideal backhaul is available between cells, technologies as developed in Enhanced Coordinated Multi-Point (eCoMP) can still be considered, and channel state information and scheduling information need to be acquired and exchanged through backhaul. For dynamic TDD (e.g., over licensed spectrum or shared spectrum), coordination over backhaul may not be feasible due to, for example, absence of ideal backhauls given high implementation costs and/or cells belonging to different operators. In conventional communication systems, typically a central controller exists for radio resource management for nodes under one cell. In some D2D cases, all nodes are on equal footing and there is no central controller. For unlicensed access, coordination through backhaul may not be feasible as nodes in the proximity of one another may belong to different owners (e.g., operators or users) and/or utilize different access technologies.